nogizakaharukafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 01
It's All Over... is the first episode of the Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu anime. Synopsis Because of his friend Asakura Nobunaga's nagging, Ayase Yuuto proceeds on watching a magical girl anime called "Dojikko Aki-chan (Clumsy Aki-chan)" that night despite admitting that it does not interest him. Downstairs, his sister Ruko and homeroom teacher Kamishiro Yukari are indulging themselves to alcohol even though it's 3 in the morning. As he remarks on how a person has the ability to watch anime on such hours of the day, a girl is seen with a smile on her face as Aki-chan's face flashes on the TV screen. The following morning, Yuuto is preparing breakfast, while Ruko and Yukari are left sleeping from their drinking party. The two manage to wake up in time for breakfast, but they both participated in tormenting Yuuto in their own way. Later on, in Hakujou Academy, Yuuto encounters classmates Nagai, Takenami and Ogawa, who remark on his opinion on women. This was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone playing the piano; more specifically, it was fellow classmate Nogizaka Haruka behind the piano, admired by many of the students for her expertise. Yuuto soon reached his classroom and there, he had a chance of seeing Haruka mingling with her friends, when Nobunaga interrupted him, the topic shifting to yesterday's episode of Dojikko Aki-chan and his anime-related interests. The topic about an anime magazine called Innocent Smile inside the school library seemed to arouse Haruka's interest, which ends up startling her friends. At the end of the day's class, Yuuto is asked by Nobunaga to return the book he borrowed from the library (which is the Dojikko Aki-chan issue of Innocent Smile). He receives a warning from the librarian in the place of the borrower and heads off immediately. On his way out, he notices a girl sneaking inside with her face covered by her school bag. He instantly recognizes it as Nogizaka Haruka, who borrows a copy of Innocent Smile. As she leaves though, she bumps Yuuto, whom she then asks about what she just did. She also tried sneaking out from him, but she ends up losing balance. Yuuto manages to get hold of the book she borrowed, much to the remorse of Haruka. She leaves the library in tears. The following days, Haruka seems to avoid Yuuto. He notices this and begins to wonder himself why. He tries to talk to her personally, but her tendency to run away from him only worsens his image, especially to those who admire Haruka. He manages to reach Haruka on the rooftop, There, he admits that he will not expose her hobby to anyone and reassures her feelings about having such a hobby. That night, he receives a call from Haruka, who admits she forgot to return the Innocent Smile magazine she borrowed. She remembers that people with overdue books have their names announced all over the school and her image will be tarnished when it happens. Yuuto and Haruka meet at the school, sneaking in so that they can return the book before it is overdue. Inside, Haruka exposes her tendency to be airheaded and clumsy, much to Yuuto's relief, as he describes Haruka as a "weird ojou-sama". They managed to complete the requirements in returning the magazine safely when the sound of a cat's purring echoed throughout the library. Haruka suspected it as a ghost cat that has been haunting the school as a ghost story; Yuuto decides to investigate however. Luckily for them, it was their teacher Yukari's phone, whose ringtone is a cat purring. Outside the school, Haruka extends her thanks for Yuuto's help and allows him to call her by her first name. Yuuto also returns the favor by allowing her to call him in his. Adapted From This episode of Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu ''is adapted from the first volume of the Light Novels. Characters Introduced *'Ayase Yuuto''' - a student from Hakujou Academy. He "gives up on girls" due to being treated by girls like a servant at home. He meets Nogizaka Haruka in her attempts to maintain her unusual hobby and becomes friends with her. *'Nogizaka Haruka' - one of the most-admired students of Hakujou Academy. She excels in many aspects, but is in fact afraid of people who will ridicule her for her hobby related to anime. She finds refuge on Ayase Yuuto, who respects her hobby. *'Asakura Nobunaga' - Yuuto's friend and classmate and an avid otaku. Trivia Cultural References *The term Akiba-kei (also called as Akiba-chan) is a Japanese slang term whose meaning is similar to otaku. It originally means "Akihabara-style", where Akihabara is an area in Tokyo where the electronics industry, and later the industries of anime, manga and gaming flourish with marketplaces dotting the area. Music *The music played by Haruka as the audience is being introduced to her is "Jeux d'eau" by Maurice Ravel Quotes Category:Episodes